


Gift of The Angel

by imherongraystairstrash



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family, Feels, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherongraystairstrash/pseuds/imherongraystairstrash
Summary: Anna Lightwood birth story because writing family fluff makes me feel soft.
Relationships: Anna Lightwood & Gabriel Lightwood, Cecily Herondale & Anna Lightwood, Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Kudos: 20





	Gift of The Angel

Cecily was reluctant to detach herself from Gabriel’s embrace, but she felt as though she was holding in enough water to fill a dam. She peeled herself away and awkwardly moved to the edge of the bed. She hissed when her feet touched the cold floor and threw a longing glance at Gabriel, who was so nice to sleep against. By the angel, she thought as she crossed her legs, she was about to explode. She walked quickly across the room towards the bathroom. The moment she sat down, Cecily swore she gave birth to a waterfall, which confused her greatly, for it was a strange sensation. How peculiar.

Oh.

Oh.

Cecily put a hand to her swollen belly. 

Her water must have broken. Cecily sat there for a minute, pondering, before shrugging and saying to herself: “Well, that was convenient.”

No clean up required.

Cecily almost laughed as she got up and padded over to Gabriel. She was ecstatic; her pregnancy had felt so long, she’d forgotten what it was like to not be pregnant. And Gabriel will be so excited! Stressed, but excited. Cecily couldn’t contain her smile. She was about to place a hand on his shoulder and shake him awake, until she looked at his face. 

He seldom slept so well; like everything was all right. She had the full intentions of waking him, but he was so peaceful at the moment, that to wake him felt like a crime.

No, he did not need to be woken up immediately and besides, she hadn’t started having contractions yet. Letting him sleep outweighed waking him up. Knowing Gabriel, he would stress throughout the entire process, which will not be good for his health or youth. Yes, he should sleep. Cecily kissed his brow lightly, picked up her book and went into the drawing room. She had debated going back to bed herself, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep; not after her feet had become so accustomed to the floor. She also had no desire of being awoken by contractions. So, she got as comfortable as she could, and read her book. 

…

A while later, Cecily put a hand to her belly. Goodness, she should probably wake Gabriel. Though she wanted him to sleep, she couldn’t imagine him being too happy if he slept through the birth of his first child simply because Cecily had wanted him to rest. She struggled for a while before she was able to get on her feet. Oh, she cannot wait to not be pregnant anymore and be able to do things easily. She braced a hand on her lower back as she sat down on the bed, next to where Gabriel was sleeping. She sat down the only way she could: with her legs spread wide open. She smirked at the way her mother would react, seeing her in such an unladylike position. 

“Gabriel,” she said, nudging him half-heartedly. She wasn’t really in a hurry. 

His brows furrowed in a semiconscious state. Cecily smiled down at him. He was so very adorable. She took his warm hand into her cooler one. 

Cecily pressed a kiss to his soft cheek, and felt his eyelashes flutter against her skin. He turned over and looked into her eyes with that beautiful shade of green she loved so dearly. He smiled sleepy at her, massaging small circles into her palm. All she really wanted to do was climb into his arms and fall asleep beside him. What a shame she was in labour.

Gabriel suddenly opened his eyes wide, as he realized that if Cecily was waking him in the middle of the night, there was probably a reason behind it.

“Are you alright? Is the baby all right?” He sat up and put one hand to her belly and another to the side of her face

“Yes, Annwyl, everybody is fine.” She said, combing his hair with her fingers. “It’s only my water. It broke.” 

She said it with such casualty that Gabriel sighed in relief, before opening his eyes wide open once more.

“Did you just say your water broke?!”

“Yes,” Cecily said, looking down. Oh dear, a thread in her nightgown is loose. Now she’ll have to sew it back. How unfortunate. She really did despise sewing. 

Gabriel threw his legs over the edge of the bed. “When?” he asked.

“What?” Cecily said, before remembering what they were talking about, “Oh, right. Just about an hour ago.”

“An hour?!”

“That is what I said, wasn’t it?”

“Cecy,” he said.

“Gabriel,” she said, matching his tone of voice and proceeded to laugh at its accuracy.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gabriel said, clearly not pleased. 

“You were sleeping.”

“Really? I had no idea.”

“You know what I mean, Gabriel.”

Gabriel paused and looked away from her. Even after all of this time, Gabriel still had trouble sleeping most of the time. Cecily, being a light sleeper, would wake up upon hearing his panting and thrashing while he slept. Sometimes, he even cried in his sleep and mumbled how he was sorry for what he had done over and over again.

“Gabriel, it’s all right,” Cecily would say, kissing away his tears and wrapping her arms around him. He would hold on tightly to her and bury his face in her neck. 

Now, Gabriel was standing up and walking away.

“Where in the world are you going?”

“To call the Silent Brothers,” 

“Gabriel, stop being dramatic. You know we’re only supposed to call when I start getting contractions.” Cecily was already having contractions, but Gabriel was going to have a heart attack if she told him. One thing at a time. 

“Your brother calls them when he gets a paper cut, I think we can call them now.”

“We don’t need them now. Besides, I would like to reduce the amount of time anybody spends looking down my you-know-what, thank you very much.”

Gabriel threw up his hands in a gesture that meant he gave up.

“Then I’m going to get changed.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to be in my nightclothes when Will comes in to ‘murder me’ like he said he would.”

“Gabriel, just relax.”

“Relax? That baby may pop out at any minute!”

Cecily scrunched up her face and walked over to where Gabriel was buttoning on his shirt.

“Do you know nothing of childbirth?”

Gabriel jumped and turned around.

“Cecy! Go lay down!”

“Why? I feel wonderful.” Cecily gave a little twirl to empathize her point. 

“Because you are in labor.” Gabriel sounded exasperated.

“I hardly see why that is relevant. It’s not like I’ve gotten sic—BLOODY HELL!” She cursed, bracing an arm against the wall. Instantly she felt Gabriel beside her, holding her upright. 

Pain shot through her body as she struggled to take deep breaths. Labour must be kicking in. She screwed her face until the pain subsided. 

“Would you like to go lie down now?”

Cecily rolled her eyes. “If you insist.”

…

Gabriel hung up the phone and looked over at Cecily. He opened his mouth to talk but Cecily held up a hand.

“If you ask me if I am alright one more time, I’m divorcing you.”

Gabriel kneeled down in front of her and put his ear to her belly. “I’m just worried.”

Cecily brushed his hair to one side. “You needn’t worry for me, Gabriel.”

“I know,” Gabriel smiled, “I just love you so much, I cannot help it.”

“I love you too, but I’m not annoying about it.” Cecily said gently.

She felt Gabriel shake from laughing silently before he stood up and offered his hands to Cecy. She took them and he hoisted her up. 

She instinctively put her head on his chest and hugged him tight. 

His arms went around her, too. They couldn’t get too close, since Cecily’s pregnant belly seemed to make it’s mission to separate them as much as possible, but they managed. Gabriel leaned down so that his forehead and Cecily’s were touching. One of his hands found her belly while the other stroked her cheek.

“Are you relishing your last moments of freedom?” Cecy asked, referring to that fact that they’ll have an infant to take care of soon.

Gabriel opened his eyes, stealing her breath with his bright green eyes. “No. I’m anticipating the start for something new.”

Cecily felt her insides melt, which was something no person, other than Gabriel, could do. However strange it may be, Cecily was excited to give birth. She wouldn’t be pregnant anymore (which had been a torturous experience) and she would finally get to meet the baby she had been carrying for nine months. There was a small nagging in the back of her head that said the baby might be born sickly which Cecily tried to dismiss. Worrying is the root of everybody’s problems, and Cecily had sworn she would do everything in her power to avoid partaking in it. Now that she was almost a mother, however, she worried. She worried more these past months than she had her entire life for now she was responsible for a new life, and she couldn’t imagine anything terrible happening to it.

“Cecy?” Gabriel said.

“Yes?”

Gabriel looked at her.

“Are you all right?”

“Just a little bit nervous.”

She got on her tiptoes, in hopes of receiving a kiss on the lips. Gabriel lowered his chin, and Cecily closed her eyes. She felt his lips on her forehead and they shot back open. Gabriel laughed at her expression of pure betrayal. 

“You have to lie down before you get another contraction.”

“That won’t happen for ages.” she protested.

“You’re like a child sometimes, do you know that?”

“Hm. Would a child do this?” Cecily said, doing something scandalous to Gabriel.

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “You’re in labor, and you do that?”

Cecily smirked. “What can I say? You are irresistible.” 

“Do you need a cold bath?”

“Will you be assisting me?”

“Well, that defeats the whole purpose of taking a cold bath,” Gabriel said, walking her over to the bed. 

“Pity.”

…

“How big is this baby?!” Cecily gasped. 

Normal sized, for an infant.

“Stop lying, Enoch.” 

“I’m sorry to say, but the Silent Brothers don’t lie, Cecy.”

Push.

Cecily pushed until her legs started to shake.

“Bloody hell, I intended to blame Gabriel’s height for my torture.”

“I’m so relieved it’s normal sized.” Gabriel said.

Push.

“I’m trying to!” Cecily snapped at Brother Enoch. She was definitely not in a good mood. 

“We can see the head, Cecy!” Sophie said, who was assisting in the birth, due to her previous experience. 

“The head?! What about the body?”

“The body slides out,” Sophie explained, “the hard part is the head.”

“And you are just seeing it? Wonderful.”

Push.

Cecily pushed. It wasn’t so much that she was tired, but the pain was unbearable. Nephilim do not have numbing runes or medication to help with birthing, much to Cecily’s dismay. Somebody should really get to inventing that; perhaps she could get Henry to look into it, if she survived this torturous birth. 

“She’s almost out! You’re so close,” Sophie exclaimed, smiling widely.

Cecily felt tears pricking her eyes. Her baby. She was so close to holding it.

Push once more, Cecily Lightwood. It’ll be the last one.

Cecily took a deep breath. She felt Gabriel’s hand on her back tense; he could feel it too. One more. She pushed with all of the strength she could muster. 

Seconds later, Brother Enoch held up their crying daughter for the new parents to see. An “oh” escaped from Cecily’s lips as she watched Brother Enoch clean the baby, wrap her in a blanket and place her in her mother’s arms. No wonder she suffered so much during the pregnancy; it would have been unfair to all of the mothers in the world if she did not suffer and still ended up with the most beautiful baby to ever be born. Cecily had looked through a multitude of names and their meanings in preparation for the birth, so she knew what name she wanted as soon as she laid eyes on her daughter:

“Anna.”

For the Angel has favored them.

She looked up at Gabriel in question. 

But he was looking at their daughter in wonder. She found his hand with her own and gave it a squeeze. They had created something and the feelings they were feeling were unfathomable. 

…

Cecily lay on her side with a pillow in between her knees as a means of easing the pain birth had left her in. Apparently, childbirth can tear your lady parts, something Cecily would have liked to have known, so that she would have been giving time to mentally prepare. Her eyes drifted to Anna, who was sleeping next her. Cecily wished to pick her up and cuddle her, but did not wish to wake her from her slumbers. So, she just watched affectionately. 

She heard footsteps coming in and soon Gabriel laid down next to her, wrapping her in an embrace.

“My baby pouch is still trying to get back to normal.” Cecily said. 

“I like it.” Gabriel said, patting her belly.

Cecily smirked and tilted her head backward to kiss the bottom on his jaw. “Well, it’s uncomfortable. And I want to patrol again. Though I do appreciate the fact that you’re trying to make me feel better.”

“I’m not trying to make you feel better. I love you for who you are, not what you look like.” he said, nestling closer.

Cecily closed her eyes. If only her young self could hear those words. It would have caused her 

so much less pain. 

She opened her eyes again, just barely, and caught a look at her daughter. Cecily vowed that she would support her in every way she possibly could. Anna will never hide in the shadows. 

Gabriel kissed her shoulder. “What are you thinking about?”

“I can’t believe we have a child.”

“Neither can I,” Gabriel said, shivering. “It’s very strange.”

“A good strange.”

“Yes. Definitely a good strange.”

“I’d say a seven.”

“For the feeling, or Anna?”

“The feeling, of course. Anna’s score is immeasurable.”

She felt Gabriel nod against her.

“The birth was a negative 10.”

Gabriel chuckled, “you made that very clear throughout the process, love.”

“I want to see you give birth.”

Gabriel kissed her, “thank you.”

Cecily was taken aback. “For what?”

“For suffering through those nine months so that we can be parents. For enabling me to be a father.”

“I would do it again. I want to do it again. In the future.” Cecily added quickly.

Gabriel chuckled, “For now, Anna is all we need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request fics on my tumblr: @imherongraystairstrash


End file.
